A link between world
by titlou07
Summary: Dyade de one-shot post TROS Comment Rey trouvera-t-elle la paix sans Ben à ses côtés? et s'il était là?


Un baiser, un seul baiser, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé, et Ben Solo s'était évaporé, rejoignant la Force pour toujours. Rey pleura, Rey hurla, mais seul le silence de la sombre caverne des Siths lui répondit. Alors Rey se leva et retourna vers son X-Wing.

La joie de retrouver ses amis sains et saufs ne combla que partiellement le vide qui l'emplissait en cet instant. Elle ne trouva aucun réconfort dans les festivités organisées au travers de toute la galaxie célébrant la chute définitive de l'empire et de ses leaders. Elle refusa les médailles, refusa que l'on révèle ce qui s'était déroulé sur Exegol, elle refusait d'être désignée comme une héroïne. Chaque nuit, sans répit, elle l'appelait, Lui, son autre, son double, son opposé, son tout, celui dont la vie courrait dans ses veines à elle. « Sois avec moi ! Sois avec moi ! Sois avec moi ! ». Mais jamais il ne répondit à ses appels désespérés. Un jour, elle empaqueta ses maigres affaires, monta à bord du Faucon et sans rien dire à personne s'envola à travers l'espace.

Elle laissa la Force la guider et atterrit sur Tatooine, le berceau des Skywalker. La maison ou Luc avait vécu était envahie par le sable, mais Rey sut, dés qu'elle posa le pied sur le sable qu'elle trouverait la paix dans cet endroit. Alors qu'elle venait d'enfouir les sabres laser de Luc et Leia au plus profond des sables du désert, une femme lui demanda qui elle était. « Je suis Rey…Rey Skywalker », affirma t'elle après une courte réflexion et elle sut en apercevant au loin les silhouettes éthérées de Luc et Leia qui lui souriaient qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Skywalker ? Ce nom te va bien… » souffla une voix derrière elle

Rey se retourna ébahie, il se tenait là, aussi vaporeux qu'un nuage, son visage pâle ondulant comme un mirage.

\- Ben ? réussit à articuler Rey une fois le choc passé

\- Pardon d'avoir prit autant de temps, se contenta de répondre le fils de Han et Leia, avec un faible sourire

\- Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels ! lui répondit son opposée une pointe de rancœur perçant dans sa voix, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ben Solo resta silencieux, il n'y avait rien à dire, la Force restait mystérieuse même pour les plus aguerris ou le plus puissants des maîtres Jedi. Rey voulait crier, lui jeter au visage toute sa rancœur, toute sa colère, sa déception, ses espoirs perdus, tout, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, a quoi bon ? Bientôt la silhouette de Ben sembla faiblir. « Je reviendrais » promit-il avant de s'effacer comme emporté par le vent du désert.

La dernière des Jedi se sentit sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le désespoir, mais alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids elle le ressentit de nouveau, le lien. Son lien avec Ben, faible, distant mais bel et bien présent, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'apaisât un peu. Il reviendrait, elle en était sûre à présent.

Le temps passa, Rey passa de nombreuses semaines à restaurer la vieille ferme sous les soleils brûlants de Tatooine. Elle se construisit des serres ainsi qu'un puits avec l'aide de BB-8 afin de se fournir en nourriture et en eau. La vie sur la planète désertique n'était pas de tout repos mais bien plus calme et douce que sur Jakku. Chaque soir, elle s'asseyait aux soleils couchants et priait encore et encore « Sois avec moi ! Sois avec moi ! Sois avec moi ! »

Ben Solo ne lui apparût pas une seule fois. Il lui semblait parfois l'apercevoir mais son image évanescente disparaissait aussitôt. Chaque nuit pourtant elle rêvait de lui, de ce que leur vie aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas sacrifié la sienne. Les marches main dans la main à travers le désert, le travail de leur terre côte à côte, les discussions anodines autour d'un repas, les étreintes aux crépuscules, leur lien inaltérable jusqu'à la fin et plus encore.

Parfois son esprit s'égarait plus loin encore, elle pouvait presque sentir dans ces instants, les caresses sur sa peau halée, les baisers laissant des traînées brûlantes sur son corps, le souffle chaud dans son cou, ce corps tant désiré mouvant au même rythme que le sien, et son nom « Rey » susurré avec tant de passion qu'elle en perdait la raison. Mais, chaque matin, elle s'éveillait pantelante, dans des draps froids, brûlante d'un désir qui ne serais jamais assouvit. Et elle pleurait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes avant de pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa journée.

Une nuit pourtant, ils se firent plus intenses encore, plus passionnés, plus brûlants que jamais auparavant, ils n'étaient plus seulement siens, elle pouvait sentir à travers son sommeil que ses rêves étaient, en cet instant, les leurs. Elle s'éveilla brusquement, pleine d'espoir. Son regard ne rencontra d'abord que l'obscurité austère de sa chambre, puis alors qu'elle sentait le vide la remplir de nouveau il se matérialisa doucement, son aura bleutée éclairant faiblement la pièce, il était assis sur le bord du lit. Rey sentit une bouffée de bonheur mêlée d'amour et de soulagement l'envahir qui fut immédiatement remplacée par une honte indicible alors que ses rêves érotiques lui revenaient en tête. Elle tacha de chasser les images de son esprit mais plus elle essayait, plus elles étaient vivaces.

\- Je lis dans tes pensées tu sais ? lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire complice

\- C'est bien ce qui me gêne ! Lâcha la jeune femme en se couvrant du drap pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, comment se fait-il que tu apparaisses maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, se radoucissant

\- J'ai ressenti ton appel, répondit simplement le jeune homme, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas assez de force pour me matérialiser…et puis j'hésite à le faire, ajouta-t-il le regard lointain

\- Pourquoi ? implora Rey sentant les larmes emplir ses yeux, je t'appelle chaque soir ! Pourquoi tu me laisses seule !

\- Parce que me voir te fait souffrir…souffla le fantôme de Ben Solo, je peux le voir dans tes yeux et je le sens au travers de la Force et de notre lien, tu souffre bien plus de ma présence que de mon absence. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir…

Rey voulu répondre mais une fois de plus elle se tut. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, pas maintenant.

\- Tu partageais mon rêve cette nuit n'est-ce-pas ?

Un sourire en coin et un regard plein de passion furent les seules réponses qu'elle obtint. Rey rendit son sourire au fantôme, elle voulut tendre la main pour lui caresser la joue mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son geste. Déjà, l'aura de Ben diminuait.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Toujours…

\- Ben…Je t'aime

\- Je sais.

Et il disparut, encore. Rey ne pleura pas, elle réfléchissait, ils avaient partagé leurs rêves cette nuit, d'une manière si intense qu'ils avaient presque prit corps. Peut-être y existait-il un moyen pour eux d'être ensemble. Après tout ils étaient une dyade dans la force, les deux parties d'un tout, une chose rare qui ne s'était pas vu depuis des siècles, un lien aussi puissant que la vie elle-même avait dit leur ennemi. « Aussi puissant que la vie elle-même », les mots résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit de Rey, elle les tourna et les retourna dans sa tête toute la journée et toute la nuit qui suivit. La réponse qu'elle cherchait lui vint au levé du jour, alors que les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine apparaissaient à l'horizon : le lien. Ce lien unique qui la reliait à Ben Solo depuis le premier jour, ce lien qu'elle avait cru brisé à jamais sur Exegol, il était pourtant toujours là, les rêves en étaient la preuve, la mort même n'avait pas pu briser le lien, ils restaient malgré tout une dyade. Et, de même que le lien les avait réunis alors que des années lumières les séparaient, il les unissait encore entre le monde des vivants et celui des esprits. Un lien entre les mondes.

La dernière des Jedi passa les jours qui suivirent à lire et relire les manuscrits anciens qu'elle avait « empruntés » sur Ahch-To, mais les maigres informations qu'elle réussit à glaner ne lui apportèrent pas vraiment d'informations nouvelles. Les dyades dans l'histoire des Jedis était rarissimes et aucune n'avait survécu assez longtemps pour que le phénomène puisse être réellement étudié et encore moins compris. Rey fut interrompue dans ses recherches quand BB-8 s'agita et sortit en trombe dans le désert. Intriguée, l'ancienne fouilleuse d'épave le suivit, un X-Wing, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille venait de se poser non loin du Faucon Millénium. Le cockpit s'ouvrit et Finn en sortit courant vers elle.

\- Rey !

\- Finn !

La jeune femme se trouva bientôt soulevée dans les airs par l'étreinte de Finn.

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Rey sourit, l'enthousiasme de son ami avait toujours eu quelque chose de contagieux.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? demanda l'ancien stormtrooper, Tatooine ? Mais pourquoi !? J'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver, si je n'avais pas capté un signal envoyé par BB-8 je te chercherais encore !

La Jedi jeta un regard courroucé à son droïde puis haussa les sourcils, après tout, elle était heureuse de voir son ami. Elle l'invita à entrer et lui servit l'eau fraîche de son puit. Ils passèrent la journée à discuter de tout et de rien. Finn lui raconta la reconstruction de la république, la guérison des mondes, il donna des nouvelles de leurs amis, Poe, Chewbacca, Rose et tout les autres. Rey lui raconta son voyage, son arrivée sur Tatooine, l'appel de ce lieu si particulier et sa vie de tous les jours à présent. La nuit tombant, la fouilleuse d'épave proposa à l'ancien soldat de rester pour la nuit, et, alors qu'ils parlaient autour d'un feu de camp, assis dans le sable, sous l'immensité du ciel, Finn aborda les sujets que son amie redoutait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venue t'enterrer ici ! Bon sang Rey tu es une héroïne ! Tu as sauvé la galaxie ! Tu es la dernière Jedi au monde !

\- Finn…

\- Tu es célèbre dans toute la galaxie ! Tu as vaincu L'empereur Palpatine ! Et Kylo Ren !

\- STOP ! hurla-t-elle soudain en entendant le sombre titre de Ben

\- Mais…

\- Ecoutes Finn, je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais…je ne veux pas de tout ça. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé sur Exegol ! Vous n'étiez pas avec moi dans cette caverne ! Fêter cet instant pour moi c'est comme le revivre encore et encore et encore, sans fin. Il n'y a rien à fêter pour moi. Je suis morte ce jour là Finn…je ne suis en vie que parce que celui que vous appelez encore Kylo Ren, elle grimaça en prononçant ce nom tant détesté, je ne suis là que parce que Ben à donné sa vie pour moi…

\- Pardon Rey !

Finn se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, enlacés, seuls face au désert.

\- Je pourrais rester tu sais ? Finit par dire le jeune homme en rompant l'étreinte, on pourrait rester tous les deux, tu sais j'ai toujours voulu te dire…

Rey se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, Finn aurait voulu lui avouer, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais un vague sentiment lui signifia que ce n'était pas le moment, une présence qui lui semblait familière et pourtant inconnue mais qui entourait Rey jalousement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…je vais aller me coucher ! A demain !

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner et rentrer dans la maison, c'est alors qu'elle sentit sa présence à Lui.

\- Ben…chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux

Elle sentit son aura qui l'enveloppait comme s'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle pouvait imaginer ses bras puissants autour d'elle, le poids de sa tête posée sur son épaule, la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou.

\- Tu choisis toujours tes moments pour apparaître, affirma-t-elle en souriant

\- J'ai senti que c'était le bon moment, répondit le fantôme de Ben, et elle pouvait sentir le sourire triste sur son visage

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ben ! S'affola-t-elle

Il se matérialisa devant elle, aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, contrairement à ses ainés il ne portait pas les habits blancs de l'ordre mais ceux noirs et simples dans lesquels il s'était évaporé, son regard était doux, plein de compassion, d'amour et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à discerner.

\- Ben ? insista-t-elle inconsciente de l'urgence qui pointait dans sa voix

\- Tu arrive à un carrefour Rey…tu va devoir faire une choix…et je suis venu pour t'aider à le faire, affirma-t-il

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu sais ce que Finn ressent pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous sommes amis oui ! affirma la jeune femme

\- Tu es bien plus que cela pour lui, soupira Ben solo

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? lui opposa Rey en croisant les bras

\- Parce ce que je te regarde exactement de la même manière…sourit tristement le fantôme en tendant sa main éthérée pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme, il t'aime…et je veux que tu le choisisses lui…

Rey resta bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? Notre lien…il ne peut être vraiment rompu même par la mort…à moins que…

\- Nous y renoncions volontairement, termina la fouilleuse d'épave dont les larmes inondaient déjà les joues, je refuse ! affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête pour appuyer sa négation

\- Rey…supplia le fantôme de Ben Solo…je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi ! Tu as une vie à vivre !

\- Pas sans toi !

\- Je suis mort Rey ! Cingla-t-il faisant sursauter la Jedi, mais pas toi, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur, je veux que tu vives Rey, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et Finn il t'offre ce choix ! Tu peux faire ta vie avec lui, te marier, fonder une famille, vieillir auprès de lui !

\- Mais toi…sanglota Rey

\- Je n'ai rien de tout cela à t'offrir ! Je peux partir en paix si je sais que tu es heureuse…depuis que tu m'as ramené vers la lumière je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que ton bonheur, je renoncerais à notre lien si cela peut t'apporter la paix, mais tu dois y renoncer toi aussi, laisses moi partir !

\- NON ! hurla la Jedi sentant la panique l'envahir ! PAS ENCORE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE PERDRE !

\- Rey…soupira Ben Solo

\- Non, je refuse…je ne pourrais jamais vivre cette vie que tu me décris…parce que je saurais toujours que c'est avec toi que j'aurais pu la vivre, je ne renoncerais pas à nous Ben…jamais…sois avec moi Ben, supplia-t-elle en tendant sa main

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire posant sa main vaporeuse sur la sienne.

Rey ferma les yeux, soulagée, elle pouvait sentir l'énergie émanent de Ben, pas aussi forte que s'il avait été en vie mais tangible, au moins pour elle. Elle se sentit égoïste, elle voulait qu'il reste pour elle, uniquement pour elle. « Tu as le droit d'être égoïste » chuchota la voix profonde du Jedi dans son esprit. Leur connexion était restaurée, le lien était de nouveau solide. Rey se fichait de vivre une vie sur une planète isolée, loin du monde, elle n'avait jamais cherché la gloire, juste une famille. Cette famille, c'était Ben, il était tout, son opposé, son double, son ennemi, son ami, sa haine, son amour, rien d'autre n'existait à part lui. « Tu as tes amis » lui rappela t'il doucement. Oui, elle avait aussi ses amis, Finn l'avait retrouvée, il savait où venir la voir à présent, elle ne se cacherait plus de ses amis. Finn partit un peu plus tard dans la journée, Rey n'eut pas à lui dire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il pouvait le sentir, pas besoin de mots entre eux non plus. Il promit de revenir vite.

Et la fouilleuse d'épave retrouva son quotidien, calme, tranquille, loin des turbulences de la galaxie. Chaque jour, elle se remettait à la tâche, travaillant sa terre, celle dont elle avait hérité, le berceau des Skywalker, là ou tout avait commencé. Elle gagnait sa vie en réparant les engins des fermiers voisins et en vendant le produit de ses récoltes. Ses amis lui rendaient visite régulièrement, Finn et Rose s'était mariés, ils attendaient leur première enfant pour la fin de la saison, Poe dirigeait une académie de pilote, Chewbacca avait pris sa retraite sur sa planète natale après avoir survécu à 3 guerres il en avait bien le droit, Lando Calrissian siégeait au conseil de la nouvelle République libre, tout allait pour le mieux. Chaque soir au soleil couchant Rey méditait, elle appelait à elle les esprits des Jedis et puisait dans leurs conseils la force de continuer à vivre.

Chaque nuit enfin, une fois le soleil couché, elle se glissait entre les draps et fermant les yeux elle répétait cette phrase, bien qu'elle n'en eu plus vraiment besoin, « Sois avec moi Ben ». Et sa chaleur l'enveloppait, elle sentait son étreinte à travers la force, il était là, seulement pour elle.

\- Sois avec moi Ben, murmurait-elle parfois alors que le sommeil l'emportait

\- Toujours, répondait-il

\- Ben…

\- Je sais…Je t'aime aussi Rey.


End file.
